<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're vintage, baby. by G3N3S1S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591747">We're vintage, baby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/G3N3S1S/pseuds/G3N3S1S'>G3N3S1S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:10:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/G3N3S1S/pseuds/G3N3S1S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate being bothered by creepy guys at clubs. Your ex-boyfriend, Tooru, knows it all too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ugh, why does this always have to happen?</p><p>"Come on, not even a smile? Am I asking for too much, babe?" the visibly drunk guy slurs his words at you and you mentally throw up in your mouth. "Or are you a shy type? Wanna go somewhere private then?" his hand that was once next to your head on the wall suddenly moves down your waist and you wince. </p><p>Not only was it disgusting to have some rando making advances towards you, it was even worse when they'd touch you. You wanted to scream for help and beat his ass to pulp, but you were frozen in place. You could feel the fear starting to set in as your eyes frantically searched around for your friends, but the crowd had made it impossible to find them. </p><p>"Oi, are you insane or something? Touching someone else's girlfriend like that. Get lost before I beat you," a voice suddenly calls out and the guy flips his head around. Taking the opportunity, you push him off of you and make a run for the bathrooms. You'd text your friends once there that you've had enough and that you're going home. The mood to go clubbing has been completely spoiled, anyway. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>bad bitch nation</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going home, tired. I'll text u guys when I get there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-02:04</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Saeko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>did soemhting happenn? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- 02:05</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kiyoko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Get home safely, you can tell us later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- 02:05</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will, thanks guys. have fun x :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- 02:06</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Not even a thank you? Could've ended pretty badly over there, y'know." You look up from your phone and lock eyes with a person who makes you feel sick to your stomach instantly.</p><p>"What." </p><p>"You... Did you not realize it was me who distracted him?!" he says in shock.</p><p>"Piss off, Tooru, I could've handled it myself," you lie, already annoyed despite it having been thirty seconds since he's showed up. </p><p> </p><p>You probably wouldn't have been able handle it yourself, but knowing you're indebted to Tooru Oikawa was a thought you never wanted to have. </p><p>Long story short, he sucks. A lot. He's total garbage. </p><p>Up until about four months ago, you two were a couple. You weren't together for a very long time, just a little under six months, actually, but you got along great. </p><p>Until he cheated, of course. </p><p>And then tried to deny it. </p><p>Despite the evidence.</p><p>Total garbage, yup. </p><p>If it was up to you, he'd disappear from this planet completely like a leaf in the wind, but his popularity and his stupid aura makes it so that you see him everywhere you go. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, you liar. I bet you're secretly happen to see me, your knight in shining armor," he boasted, pretending to flip his hair backwards. "You think too highly of yourself, Shittykawa. Move, I'm going home," you say and try to move past him, but he shifted along with every step you took.</p><p>"Move! Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" you snarl at him, annoyed with his antics. There was more anger in that last sentence than you had intended, but it had already been said and done.</p><p>"Yeah, right here. That's why you can't go home," he answers, seemingly oblivious to your mood. Or it was just one of his many games he liked to play.</p><p>You turn your head away from him. "We broke up, Tooru. Ages ago. And it's all your fault it ended anyway, so just let me leave already," you tell him quietly. You didn't want to cry in front of him, let alone cry over him. You've done that countless of times already and all it did was remind you that you weren't enough for him. </p><p>His expression softens when he sees your face. "You know how much it hurt to hear that you were cheating on me?!" you snapped at him, blinking away tears. You were still hurt from what happened while Tooru was pulling girls left and right without any remorse on his face. You hated seeing him, it felt unfair that he was completely fine while you weren't. "I.. I always thought.. I always thought you got bored of me. That I wasn't good enough to keep you entertained. I blamed myself for not being enough and giving you a reason to cheat on me," your voice faltered as tears began to roll over your cheek.</p><p>"I didn't cheat on you, ___! How many times do I have to tell you?" he retorts. You raise your hand to hit him but he grabs your wrist. "Calm down.. Just listen, okay? You never tried to listen to what I had to say, christ."</p><p> </p><p>You lower your hand and lean back against the wall. There was no way a taxi would be available at an hour like this, so you thought you might as well hear him out. </p><p>"That girl that told you... She's.. my ex, I guess? We weren't really together, but I guess she thought we were, we really weren't but-"</p><p>"Get to your point, I'm not in the mood to be patient," you cut him off.</p><p>"Right. Anyway, she was jealous and petty I guess that I didn't like her anymore, so she took revenge. The girl in the picture is her friend who she got in on her plan. She made her kiss me so she could take a picture and show you so you would dump me. I didn't even know who she was, I swear!"</p><p>He let out a heavy sigh and grabbed you by the shoulders, forcing you to look at him.</p><p>"I know I'm a bastard, a piece of shit, total garbage, but I'm not a cheater. Never on you. And I hate the fact you thought I would cheat on you. You <em>are </em>enough for me, sometimes I even think I don't deserve you. I'd never cheat on you with some random girl, you're worth way too much for that, I swear," he says, his eyes pleading you to believe him. </p><p>"Doesn't change the fact that you didn't even try to stop me from leaving, y'know.. The fact you didn't only made me think you didn't care for me and that I didn't mean anything to you." </p><p>A blush creeps onto his cheeks and he directs his eyes elsewhere. "Cause I thought you'd come running back eventually.." </p><p> </p><p>You hit his shoulder. "Bitch! I'll have you know that I have a thing called self-respect!" He laughs at your outburst and you can't help but smile at him. "You're an asshole, Tooru."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"An absolute dumbass."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You seriously suck."</p><p>"How long are you gonna go on-"</p><p>"But.. Thanks.. For saving me back there. I hate creepy men," you say reluctantly. </p><p>He chuckles.</p><p>"I know all too well that you do," he whispers, rolling his thumb over your cheek, wiping your tears away. "Don't cry anymore, please," he says as he pulls you into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"'S all your fault, shittykawa," you mumble into his chest, taking in his familiar scent that you missed, although you'd never admit that out loud.</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm sorry for making you cry, I really am," he presses a kiss on the top of your head. "Let's get my baby home, hm? My place or yours?" </p><p>You think for a moment. "Yours, mine is a total mess from getting ready." </p><p> </p><p>"Then, let us depart!" </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're immediately all over each other once the door of Tooru's apartment closes shut.</p><p>It's been months since you've even talked to each other, let alone be intimate. </p><p>"God, am I glad I was the one who found you back there," he whispers into your ear as he unzips your dress and lets it hit the floor. In response, you tug on the hem of his shirt. He raises his arms and you pull the shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere to be found later. </p><p>"What? Forgot what it looked like?" he chuckles when he catches you staring at his abs. "Though I can't say I didn't miss this, either," he says as he hooks a finger underneath one of your bra straps and pulls it down your shoulder. </p><p>"Shut up. You know I hate being teased." </p><p>"Haha, oh, I know. I also know that you love it when I kiss your neck, especially right... here." He latches onto the sensitive spot of your neck, sucking and biting on the soft skin. You unwillingly let out a quiet moan when his tongue rolls over the bite mark he left. "See? I have good memory, you know," he grins and you kiss him to shut him up. Usually you'd slap the smile off of his face, but maybe now wasn't the time.</p><p>His hands travel down your waist and stop below your ass, signaling for you to jump up so he can carry you to his bedroom. </p><p>"We've done this so many times but you still hold onto me as if I'll ever drop you," he grins when he feels your grip tighten around him. "I feel like I've gotten too heavy for you to carry. I don't want you to bust your knee again because of me," you mutter and he laughs in response. "I missed this, holding my baby like this." He presses a kiss against your cheek and you feel your heart rate speeding up. </p><p>"But, enough with the sappy shit. I can sense you're becoming impatient," he exclaims and puts you down on the mattress, stopping a moment to take in the sight before him.</p><p>Your smudged lipstick and your swollen lips, your runny mascara from crying and your disheveled hair, but most importantly, your body in that lingerie set he still remembers. To him, this was the most beautiful thing there was. </p><p> </p><p>He slightly pushes you onto your back and hovers over you, once more observing the way you look underneath him. "Fuck, stop looking at me with those eyes," he mutters under his breath, his face turning a bright shade of red as he peels his eyes away from you. You giggle and wrap your hands around the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him once more. </p><p>It's soft and sweet, a gentle kiss between two lovers, but the lust is definitely present. It feels like a kiss between two lovers who have just been reunited, a kiss that stills a hunger neither were aware was present. </p><p>Memories flow back from when you just started going out, tip toeing around the dorms to make sure you wouldn't get caught. He'd make you wear his sweaters that were way too big to try and hide that you were a girl going into the boys dormitories. It never really worked, but you still liked wearing them to sleep. </p><p>Your mind travels to your closet where you still have one of his old sweaters hidden away. It's not that you forgot to get rid of it, you just felt like you couldn't. Instead, you chose to hide it and pretend it wasn't there. But at times when you missed him, it was nice to pull it out and smell it every now and then to be reminded of the nights where he'd just hold you against his chest while you fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>"I missed this so much. You, most of all, of course, but also this," Tooru says against your lips after pulling away. His hands go behind your back to slightly raise you off of his mattress and with one swift movement he's unbuckled your bra. You follow his movements, taking the bra off your body and throwing it aside.<br/>"Me too. I hated thinking about you doing the things we did with other girls. I.. I always thought of you as mine," you admit shamelessly and his grin widens.</p><p>"And you're not wrong, baby. I'm all yours, especially tonight," he says and begins leaving a trail of soft kisses along your jaw and down your neck, before he wraps his lips around your nipple while his hand keeps the other one busy.</p><p>You bite down on your lip to keep your moans quiet, a habit you formed from hooking up in the dormitories. Tooru's thumb of his free hand, however, pulls down your bottom lip so you have no choice but to let out a soft moan.</p><p>He chuckles against your nipple and while it's embarrassing, you weren't gonna lie, it's also sexy to see him like that. </p><p>"You're so.. Annoying.." you choke out, putting in all the effort you can to not do it again, but he only goes more extreme with his ways the more you fight back. "I know, baby, and I know you like it," he says as he releases your breast.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, I'll never say it out lou- Hngh," you snarl at him but you're cut short when he suddenly trails a finger along your folds through the fabric of your panties. "What was that? You need to finish your sentences, babe, I can't understand you like that," he teases as he slightly dips one of his finger in.</p><p>"God, you're so.. Goddamn.. Annoying..!" you stutter, unknowingly grinding your hips against his hand. "Only for my baby," he gives you a cheeky peck on the lips with that stupid cocky grin on his face and it's so wholesome that you almost forgot he's a thin layer of fabric removed from being inside you.</p><p>"I'd give you what you want, but.. To be fair.. Did you deserve it?" he says suddenly and pulls his hand away much to your dismay. "Come on.. Don't.. Do it another time, please, not now. I can't handle being teased now, Tooru. Just.. Fuck, just fuck me already, please, is that enough?" you plead, upset with the lack of skin to skin contact and incredibly annoyed with the fact that he thought <em>now </em>would be appropriate to tease the shit out of you.</p><p>"Damn.. That.." he hides his face behind his hand, trying to contain his composure. He wanted to just tease you for a bit and give you what you want regardless, but the fact that you were <em>begging </em>him like this before he even did anything was such a turn on that he had trouble staying calm. </p><p>"That's.. A first.. You.. You never begged me like that, especially with eyes like that. Can't say I hate it though.." he mutters to himself, hand over his crotch to hide his embarrassingly extreme hard on from you but unfortunately - or maybe he's lucky, who knows - for Tooru, you have a pretty sharp eye.</p><p> </p><p>You sit upright on your knees and pull his hand away, revealing how tight his jeans have gotten in the crotch area. "Can I?" you ask, your fingers already fumbling with the zipper. Tooru nods erratically. Words can't explain how much he's anticipating this. He had no idea <em>where </em>this side of you came from and who you fucked to get it, but he was going to thank whoever it was for it, because ho-ly shit, this was hot. </p><p>You replaced your fingers with your teeth, slowly pulling down the zipper of his jeans and soon after helping him pull down the ripped skinny jeans until he was left in his boxers.</p><p>"Didn't I get these for you?" you point at the silver embroidered rose at the hem of the boxers. You got a free matching pair of boxers when you bought a set of lingerie a while ago, so you decided to give them to him. Honestly, you had forgotten about them, so you really didn't expect him to keep the things you gave him. </p><p>"Yeah, I like them. You got them for me, so I couldn't really get rid of them.. besides, they're comfortable. But aren't you totally going off topic right now?!?" he complains, directing you back to the very obvious problem at hand.</p><p>"Well now I don't want to anymore," you pout and move backwards to sit upright. </p><p> </p><p>Tooru groans into the palms of his hands in frustration. "Can't fuckin believe that I'm in love with you- Please, baby, I'm seriously desperate over here. You riled me up so much you can't just stop like that. Please, I'm begging you," he pleads and begs as he pulls on your arm and you purse your lips to hide the smirk on your face.</p><p>"Oh... You.. God, I swear, I'm gonna get revenge for this next time," he says as he pushes you down onto his bed. Meanwhile you're still trying to process that he's suggesting there will be a 'next time'. Not that you'd mind that.</p><p>His fingers hook underneath your panties and he pulls them down without hesitation with his boxers following suit not too long after. </p><p>"Ride me, I always loved the way you looked during it," he says against the skin of your neck as he leaves countless of marks on it. You nod and feel yourself being lifted up from the mattress and placed onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"God, you're pretty. I love you, my baby, so, so much," he says with a warm smile on his face, holding you upright by the waist. "Stop saying cheesy shit, it's embarrassing," you mumble, suddenly growing shy. </p><p>Though his smile doesn't fade. The longer he looks at you, the more his smile grows into a wide grin. "iloveyoutoo," you finally admit to him.</p><p>"Hm? Didn't quite catch that. Say it louder, baby," Tooru teases and sneakily slips a finger into you while you were distracted. You let out a soft moan and immediately clasp your hand over your mouth out of habit. </p><p> </p><p>"Or should I make you cum first? Maybe that'll make you say it," he thinks out loud as he pushes in another finger, going in until he's knuckle deep inside of you. His free hand pulls your hand from your mouth and he presses a light kiss in your palm. </p><p>"Don't hold back. I want to hear you scream my name while I finger you until you cum all over me," he whispers into your ear, gently biting on your earlobe and tugging on it before letting it snap back into place. </p><p>His fingers were long and slender, almost boney, but they were incredibly pretty to you. Not only that, but his hands were generally pretty big, and your hand would always disappear in his whenever he held it, but it gave you this protective feeling. A feeling of 'He'll never let go of me like this'. </p><p>"F-fuck, Tooru.." you let out a shuddered moan when he starts curling his fingers inside of you and using his thumb to rub circles on your clit. "I'm.. Fuck.. I'm close.. T-Tooru, please, can I?" you ask, the burning sensation in your lower abdomen growing to an unbearable point.</p><p>"Tell me you love me, and I'll consider it," he says with that stupid smirk on his face, uncurling his fingers and stopping any movement completely, leaving you riled up with no release. </p><p>"I love you, but not when you edge me like this, you fucking asshole," you snarl at him, clenching around his slender fingers and he chuckles in response.</p><p>"Good enough. Go ahead and cum, baby." He goes back to his former rhythm and within a few seconds you're seeing white, arching your back and his name is the only word leaving your lips. </p><p> </p><p>You slump against his chest, head hanging over his shoulder. You feel him tap on your back and you pull back to look at him holding two of his fingers in front of you.</p><p>Not missing a beat, you take his fingers drenched in your cum into your mouth and suck them clean, just the way you always did when you were together. </p><p>"Good girl, just like old times. You still got energy left? It's fine if you're tired," he asks you. Despite being the biggest flirt there is, he wasn't disrespectful at all. Forcing you to do anything, whether it's sexual or not, is something he'd never do to someone, especially a girl he loves. </p><p>You nod. "Yeah, of course I do. Did you forget my stamina? It hasn't changed, y'know," you say with a proud smirk as you roll your hips over his erection, earning a sharp inhale from Tooru. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, then let's see how long you can last." He aligns himself before pushing into you, your walls clenching around him as a reflex immediately. "Fuck, you're still just the way I remember. God, I missed fucking you," he says once he's filled you to the brim with his cock. </p><p>"You alright, baby? Is it okay if I move?" he asks and you nod instantly. "Please do. God, you feel so g-good, Tooru," you stutter, rolling your hips once more to let him know you're growing impatient. He doesn't need to be told nor shown twice.</p><p>His hands grab your hips to keep you steady as he pounds into you relentlessly. It's rough and sharp, but it feels so good that the pain is pretty much non-existent. In fact, the feeling of his nails digging into your skin only adds to the pleasure, but you weren't gonna tell him that. He'd definitely come up with some fucked up shit as a response. </p><p>"You still look so pretty when you ride me, maybe even prettier now," he says in between grunts as his thrusts gradually become messier and your moans become louder and intenser.</p><p>"Look at me, baby, I wanna look into your eyes while I fuck you." He uses one hand to grab you by the chin, forcing you to look at him, although the pleasure makes it near impossible to keep your eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>"So fucking gorgeous. I love you, always have, always will," he confesses, his thrusts speeding up and his rhythm becoming more irregular, letting you know he's close to cumming. "Shut up, Tooru, you're embarrassing me," you hide your face in his shoulder, biting down on the skin as you try to silence your moans.</p><p>"Tell me you love me." </p><p>"I.. I love.. I love you, Tooru," you moan into his ear as you feel your second orgasm building up inside. "Fuck, I'm.. I'm close, please, can I cum?" you ask like always. </p><p>"Hold on a sec, baby, I'm close too," he groans, hands gripping your hips roughly again as he pounds roughly into you. </p><p> </p><p>Time seems to stop when you both orgasm together. All you can hear is him moaning your name into your ear and all you can feel is pure pleasure and bliss. But the feeling of affection and love isn't being shy, either. </p><p>Once calmed down, all you can do is look each other in the eyes with soft smiles on your faces.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhm i rly love tooru so i wanted to write a smutfic abt him but i just realized this is more fluffsmut?? i hope u dont mind lol also it felt weird to add this in one chapter so i thought splitting it into two would make it a bit more practical with reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>